tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TPH
Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1.Eevee-TDBAW 2.Squirtle-TDBAW 3. Lucario - BlazeHead 51 4. Darkrai - BlazeHead 51 5. Ditto- Franky494 6. Lapras- Franky494 7. Luxray- Nickinor2 8. Infernape- Nickinor2 9. Mewtwo- Scienceboy0 10. Raichu- Scienceboy0 11. Articuno - Zannabanna 12. Gardevoir - Zannabanna 13. Charmeleon - TrentFan 14. Wooper - TrentFan 15. Venusaur- S321 16. Golem- S321 17. Tepig- TaygenTeagan 18. Snivy- TaygenTeagan 19. Gallade- TDTS 20. Munchlax- TDTS Elimination Table Friendships Luxray and Squirtle Munchlax Snivy and Wooper Alliances Luxray, Golem and Squirtle. (The Luxray Alliance)END Infernape, Pikachu and Eevee.(The Eevee Alliance) Relationships Conflicts Mewtwo and everyone Infernape and Venausaur Merge Eevee Raichu Charmeleon Luxray Snivy Wooper Munchlax 'Episode Guide' 1. The Madness Begins 2. A Race across the Region 3. The Pokemon Paintball Arena 4. Pirate Pokemon 5. Will you Survive? 6. Super Question Time 7. Drama Night 8. Double Day 9. Elimination x2 10. The Line of Fire 11. Majestic Mountain 12. The Pokemon Range 13. The Zap Machine Episode 11 (cont.) Majestic Mountain Ash: Since there was a tie, anyone can go home! 'Everyone Elimination' Mewtwo; (CONF) Thanks for not helping at all Squirttle. Your out. Snivy: (CONF) I don't know who to pick! Luxray or Squirtle.....Hmm..I think Squirtle should be out. Wooper: (CONF) *Puts up sign saying Squirtle* Charmeleon: (CONF) Sorry but I vote Squirtle, one Squirtle is inactive, two, I'm not a fan of water types, sorry. Luxray:(CONF) I will pick Gallade. Ash: The pokemon who is going home is......Squirtle! Bye! *puts Squirtle in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Guess what Pokemon! It is the merge! No more teams! 'Episode 12- The Pokemon Range ' Challenge 12- The Herder of Them All Ash: Pokemon, today is a double elimination. The challenge is to herd these wild mareep into your corner. Whoever herds the most mareep in the time limit wins immunity. ''' (2 lines to herd into your corner) Luxray: *Turns into Super Luxray* Move it Move it! Or I will Spirt Bomb you! *Begins to herd a Mareep* Munchlax: *herds Mareep* Gallade: *herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray): *Puts the Mareep in his corner* Snivy: Yeehaw! *Herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray) *Herds Mareep* Snivy: Get in there! *Puts MareepIn Corner* Luxray: Kamehameha!!!*Puts Mareep in corner* '''Ash: Luxray is currently in the lead! Snivy: Go Lux-*Herds Mareep* Charmeleon: *herds Mareep* Wooper: *herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray): *Herds Mareep* Charmeleon: *puts Mareep in corner* Wooper: *puts Mareep in corner* Luxray(Super Luxray) *Puts Mareep in the corner* Ash: 5 minutes! Charmeleon: *herds Mareep* Wooper: *herds Mareep, smiling* Ash: Time is up! Luxray wins immunity! Luxray(Super Luxray) *Turns back into Luxray* Yeah Ya! Wooper: *smiles, for no reason* Luxray Lounge Luxray: Hey Ash can I bring 1 person with me? Merge Loser Room Luxray: Snivy promise to not tell anyone but I have a Mutiple Personality Disoder. Merge Elimination 1 Ash: Tonight is a double elimination. Vote for two Pokemon to go home. Luxray: Wooper and Gallade Snivy: Gallade and Lucario. Wooper: *puts up sign with Gallade and Lucario* Charmeleon: Lucario and sorry, but Gallade. Munchlax: I vote for Wooper and Lucario. Gallade: I vote for Wooper and Lucario. Ash: The pokeballs go to Luxray, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Munchlax, Eevee, Snivy, Charmeleon, and the final pokeball goes to.... not Lucario! *puts Lucario in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* There is a tie! Everyone vote between Wooper and Gallade. Charmeleon: Sorry but I vote off Gallade. Snivy: Gallade! Sorry Gallade. Ash: Gallade, you are out! *puts Gallade in master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 13- The Zap Machine Challenge 13- Don't Get Zapped! Ash: Today's challenge is all or nothing. You must answer questions to stay in the game. If you answer and you get it right you win immunity. The people that don't or get it wrong get zappped and are in the bottom for the elimination. ''' '''THE QUESTION IS......IN THE ALTERNATE ENDING OF TDWT, HOW DID ALEJANDRO WIN? Wooper: Heather accidentally dropped Alejandro's dummy of her instead of her own. Snivy: Heather accidentally drops Alejandro's dummy into the volcano instead of hers. Munchlax: Heather accidently threw Alejandro's dummy instead of hers in the volcano. Charmeleon: Heather accidentally dropped Alejandro's dummy into the volcano instead of her own. Ash: Wooper, Snivy, Munchlax, and Charmeleon have immunity. *zap Mewtwo, Eevee, Pikachu, and Luxray* Time for an elimination vote! Wooper-Snivy-Charmeleon-Munchlax Lounge Merge Loser Room Merge Vote 2 Ash: Vote for Mewtwo, Pikachu, Luxray, and Eevee. Snivy: Mewtwo. Munchlax: Mewtwo 'Ash: Pokeballs go to Snivy, Wooper, Munchlax, Charmeleon, Pikachu, Eevee, and the final pokeball goes to............Luxray! ''Mewtwo, yo'''u are out again! *puts Mewtwo in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 14- Lava Run Eviction Challenge 14- The Volcano of Doom Ash: Your challenge is to get to the top of the volcano and defeat the Moltres at the top using your moves. Whoever finishes off the Moltres wins immunity. (3 lines to climb up and 3 lines to defeat Moltres) ' Snivy: *Climbs Up* This'll be fun.. Munchlax: *starts to climb* ''Munchlax: I, oh, I-I-I... I've got problems with Moltrace... Problems with Moltrace. Why, oh, why-y-y? Am I not at home? I ponder... Trust me, oh, trust me-e! I'm your best friend, And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in! My licorice! Oof! Snivy: *Climbs* I'm a winner now, so don't give me flap! 'Cause I don't to die, please don't kill me-e-e. So hush, my sweet. Let me be alive! *Rock Falls On Head* Ow! Curse you, rocks! Luxray: *Starts to climb* Ah Snivy(CONF) I like Snivy and so does Luxyo. hope she likes me. Wooper: *starts to climb* Charmeleon: *starts to climb* Luxray: *Climbs Up* *Turns into Super Luxray* Oh almost at the fight! *Kamehamehas Wooper* Wooper: D: *Is hit, but somehow keeps on climbing, barely* Charmeleon: *climbs* Snivy: *Climbs* Almost there...*Stares At Luxray, Shocked* Wooper: *hurt, climbing* Charmeleon: That was low. *climbs* Snivy: Come on, Wooper! *Climbs And Reaches Moltres* Wooper: *reaches Moltres, hurt and frowning* Charmeleon: *climbs and reaches Moltres* Snivy: *Uses Slam* Yah! Wooper: *uses water gun, frowning* Charmeleon: *Uses flamethrower* Snivy: *Uses Tackle* Grass moves is nothing to Moltres... Wooper: *uses water gun, weakly, trying to stay up* Charmeleon: *uses ember* Well, that's some good thinking. Snivy: *Uses Leaf Blade* Aww! It's still in battle! *Uses Slam Which Makes Moltres Faint* Yay! I defeated Moltres! Wooper: *falls down after being hurt from Luxray's attack* Snivy: Wooper! *Climbs Down And Catches Wooper* Wooper: *knocked out* Charmeleon: Poor Wooper. Snivy: *Drops Wooper Carefully* Pikachu: *climbs up mountain* Wooper: *wakes up after five minutes, smiling* (CONF) *Standing still, smiling* Snivy: You okay, Wooper? Wooper: *nods* (USE YOUR WORDS, WOOPER! ~ TT) Snivy: *Smiles* Just to be sure. Pikachu: *makes it to the top* Now, where are they? Wooper: *nods, smiling* Pikachu: *uses thunderbolt on Moletre* Luxray(Super Luxray):*Climbs Up* *gets knocked out by a Moletre*(Luxray in his mind) Luxray: Where am I? Luxyo: We are in your flipin mind! Lux: Yeah Luxlana: Time to get Luxray. Super Luxray: Yeah! (Personailty start fight him) Pikachu: *beats up Moletre again* (Sorry Wooper. Super Luxray loves fighting) Luxray: *Controlls his personalitys and comes back* *Uses Fusion Bolt* Pikachu: *beats up first Moltre* There! *sees something in the ground* What's this? No, it can't be. *pulls out thunderstone* YES! *start to evolve* '''Ash: Great job Pokemon! Immunity goes to Snivy, Pikachu, Luxray, and Wooper because I felt bad for the little pokemon. (XD) Get ready for the Elimination! Wooper-Snivy-Pikachu-Luxray Lounge Merge Loser Room Merge Vote 3 Vote for Charmeleon, Munchlax, or Eevee. Wooper: (CONF) *Puts up sign saying Eevee* Charmeleon: (CONF) Eevee, sorry. Raichu: (CONF) Hello everyone! I've evolved! I'm going to vote for Eevee by the way. Ash: Pokeballs go to Luxray, Wooper, Snivy, Pikachu, Charmeleon, and the final pokeball goes to............... Munchlax! Eevee you are out! *puts Eevee in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 15- Take a Trip Down Memory Lane Challenge 15- Do you know your Pokemon House? Ash: Today's challenge is to see if you know Pokemon House. If you answer the question correctly, you move on. 2 pokemon move on to the second round. 1 pokemon will win in the second round. QUESTION 1- Who received the final pokeball when Lapras was eliminated? Wooper: Articuno. Munchlax: Articuno Ash: You two move on. Time for the final question. QUESTION 2- Who was eliminated in Episode 7?